


double tap

by starwrights



Series: in bits and pieces [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Social Media, chae dodo - Freeform, minji is a great bestfriend, mx theatre alter egos, yoo yeojoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwrights/pseuds/starwrights
Summary: Yeojoo doesn't do social media.





	double tap

**Author's Note:**

> like I said in the original fic, there's a ton of shit i still want to explore within this au and this is just a small, sweet, little smth smth to start the series off
> 
> this is also unbeta-ed so i apologize for any mistakes here and there!

[video description: Yeojoo with her back facing the camera. She’s in her pajamas, tinkering around Dodo’s kitchen as she prepares breakfast for both of them. Her hair’s a mess and she’s singing a little.]

Liked by **leedior, jihoney, minmoongs,** and **78,403** **others**

 **chaedodo** I don’t mind waking up early if I get to see this, I guess

_View all 476 comments_

**leedior** UHM WHEN THE FUC

 **thechaeagenda** IT’S A WIN FOR THE GAYS

 **iamsangah**!!!!!!!!!

_2 HOURS AGO_

 

-

 

[video description: A plain white background with the words “Beauty Secrets” flash followed by “Chae Dodo” in black text. Underneath her name, in a smaller font reads “Her go-to zero fuss makeup routine”. The video shifts and Dodo’s face comes into the frame. She looks like she’s in a bathroom. Squinting into the camera, Dodo says, “Is this recording?” She looks somewhere off-screen, squints again and nods.

“Okay,” Dodo says, leaning away from the camera. “Before I start, a little disclaimer: I’m an extremely lazy person so don’t expect much from this—” she waves her hands around. “Routine, or tutorial, okay? So…”

“Okay so first thing’s first, moisturizer,” Dodo starts, picking up a blue glass-like container. “I use Laneige’s Water Bank Hydrating Gel since it’s lightweight and I’m not really fond of heavy moisturizers especially in the summer.” She picks up a small amount of product and proceeds to lather it on her face. “If the weather starts getting colder I usually switch to their moisturizing cream but for now I use this.” She proceeds to lightly tap the product onto her face, smiling once she finishes.

“So next is sunscreen,” Dodo says. “I use the Shiseido one since it’s easy, so…” She trails off then, proceeding to uncap the sunscreen and apply to it to her face. “Sunscreen’s so important, guys. I can’t stress that enough.”

The video cuts to Dodo holding up an eyebrow pencil. “So unless I have anything to cover up, I don’t put on foundation or concealer or any type of base.” Dodo explains, absentmindedly tapping the eyebrow pencil on her lips. “If I do, I use a cushion foundation. But usually, I like keeping my face essentially bare.”

Uncapping the eyebrow pencil, Dodo leans in closer to the mirror and subsequently the camera to start working on her brows. “I was blessed with pretty thick brows so what I do is just fill in some gaps and put on some brow gel and I’m all good.” Dodo does just that and afterwards, shows the camera her chosen products. “And! When I’m super lazy I just use this brow gel from Essence and it’s _really_ cheap, you guys. That’s why I like it so much.”

The video cuts again and starts showing Dodo trying to curl her lashes. “Afterwards I curl my lashes, put on mascara and some lip tint and that’s basically it. If I feel like it I put on some cream blush.”

Someone giggles off-screen just as Dodo finishes curling her lashes and she looks to her left. You can see how the corners of her lips pull up from what she sees.

“What are you doing?” The voice says.

“Filming something for Vogue,” Dodo replies. “Wanna go say hi?”

The camera barely picks up the contemplative hum from whoever Dodo’s talking to.

“I’ll skip today,” the voice answers. “Maybe next time?”

“Okay,” Dodo says and she sounds so incredibly fond. “I’ll be done in a while then we can get lunch.”

The video shifts again and cuts to Dodo putting on lip tint.  “So I decided to not be lazy and put on blush and now I’m just putting on some lip tint.” Dodo uses her ring finger to spread the tint all over her lips, smacking them twice to make sure it spread evenly.

“Okay so, that’s it!” Dodo says, clapping her hands once. She smiles at the camera, scrunches her nose. “This will probably be the shortest vid in this Vogue series. Also kind of boring.” Dodo laughs a little. “But anyway, thank you! See you next time!”

You can see Dodo wave a little before the video cuts and ends.]

**Korean Super Model Chae Dodo’s Everyday Makeup Look | Beauty Secrets | Vogue**

2,475,115 views

 **Vogue** [Subscribe]

Comments _5.7k_

_Add public comment…_

 

-

 

[image description: a low table scattered with various notebooks, books and pens. There are thick stacks of textbooks and readings all over the table and in their midst is a girl. She’s resting her head on her folded arms, seemingly asleep. Her arms cover most of her face and you can barely see her eyes through her bangs.]

Liked by **leedior, shinamja, iamsangah,** and **56,789 others**

 **chaedodo** Told her to rest and she told me to mind my own business but here we are

_View all 548 comments_

**leedior** ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

_4 HOURS AGO_

 

-

 

 **07/17/19, 12:20PM**  
**From: Lee Minji**

> yeojoo,,,
> 
> im offended

 

 **07/17/19, 12:27PM**  
**To: Lee Minji**

> ????
> 
> clarify

 

Minji replies not a minute later but instead of clarifying like Yeojoo asked, she sends a link to a Buzzfeed article. Another text comes in just as Yeojoo was about to click the link.

 

 **07/17/19, 12:28PM**  
**From: Lee Minji**

> PLS READ AND GET BACK TO ME ASAP ILY

 

Yeojoo opens the link and the first thing she reads is Dodo’s name, followed by the question of who her “mysterious new lover” is. A crease forms between her brows and she scrolls down to further read the article.

Basically, it’s just a compilation of Dodo’s posts on instagram and some bits and pieces from her interviews. One thing they all have in common is that Yeojoo is in most, if not all, of Dodo’s instagram posts. Another is that her face is mostly obscured from view.

Most of the interviews don’t even explicitly talk about her, just passing questions of whether Dodo has anyone special right now and Dodo laughing shyly, a blush settling on her cheeks before she smiles and says it’s a story for another time.

Yeojoo’s suddenly reminded of who exactly Dodo is.

It’s easy to forget when Dodo’s just… Dodo. She’s just like any other person when she refuses to wake up earlier than ten, when she complains about her classes in uni. She’s just like any other when she starts crying over idol survival shows, or when she stuffs her mouth with the snacks she’s so fond of.

The staggering number of likes on each of her post, as well as the millions of views on every single one of Dodo’s interviews serve as a reminder.

 

 **07/17/19, 12:38PM**  
**From: Lee Minji**

> EXPLAIN PLS

 

 **07/17/19, 12:39PM**  
**To: Lee Minji**

> it never came up?

 

Because it never did. Even when Yeojoo and Dodo started actually going out, Yeojoo still spent a fair amount of time with her best friend and with Minji’s neverending list of topics to talk about, there wasn’t room to talk about Yeojoo’s budding relationship with Dodo. Besides, she wasn’t sure if Dodo wanted to keep their relationship only to themselves or not.

Turns out she has no qualms sharing.

 

 **07/17/19, 12:39PM**  
**From: Lee Minji**

> SKSHSSKHS
> 
> HOW THE F
> 
> you never even thought about it didnt u
> 
> No “hey minji im dating a supermodel btw”

 

 **07/17/19, 12:40PM**  
**To: Lee Minji**

> It’s not a big deal!!
> 
> I can tell you about it later when we meet

 

 **07/17/19, 12:40PM**  
**From: Lee Minji**

> “not a big deal” im—
> 
> yeah ok ur just datin an actual goddess and u didnt think to tell me, ur bestest firend in the whole wide world
> 
> But sure this isnt a bigbdeal
> 
> Okau yeoJOO OKAY

 

Judging by the increasing incoherence of Minji’s texts, she’s getting really worked out about this which Yeojoo can understand, to some degree.

 

 **07/17/19, 12:41PM**  
**To: Lee Minji**

> Sorry???
> 
> I’ll tell you everything later i promise

 

 **07/17/19, 12:41PM**  
**From: Lee Minji**

> Ill hold u to that
> 
> Sorry im just !!!
> 
> yeojoo u r growing up way too fast i feel like crying

 

 **07/17/19, 12:42PM**  
**To: Lee Minji**

> STOP

 

 **07/17/19, 12:42PM**  
**From: Lee Minji**

> yOO YeOJOO U R MY FIRST BORN IM ALLOWED TO FEEL THIS WAY
> 
> ANYWAY ILY I NEED TO GET READY

 

Yeojoo snorts, but inside she feels really happy Minji’s so invested. It may look nosy but Yeojoo knows it’s just Minji’s way of showing she cares.

 

-

 

[image description: Yeojoo holding up a cup of tea near her lips and smiling at the camera. The mug is a little bigger than average but with Yeojoo’s small countenance, it looks even bigger than it really is. The sunlight streaming through the window next to her makes her look almost ethereal.]

Liked by **jihoney** and **76 others**

 **leeminji_** all my uwus

_View all 8 comments_

_1 HOUR AGO_

 

-

 

“Spill.”

Is the first thing Minji says when Yeojoo gets close enough to the table Minji’s occupied. Rolling her eyes, Yeojoo pulls the chair back and takes a seat across from her best friend. This was to be expected.

“Well,” Yeojoo says. “Where do you want me to start?”

“The part where you started dating Chae Dodo! How did you even meet? When did this even happen?” asks Minji. She leans in then, and whispers, “Weren’t you dating Namjoo?”

“I was,” Yeojoo answers, absentmindedly scanning the menu in front of her. The red velvet cake looks good. “Until almost two months ago? His mom found out.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Yeah,” Yeojoo exhales softly. Her hands start fiddling with the edges of the menu. “She threatened to do something to Hoseok so I backed off. That’s also when I met Dodo.”

Looking up from her lap, Yeojoo can see Minji’s brows scrunching up in confusion.

“She used to be Namjoo’s fiance,” Yeojoo explains. She can’t help but smile when she says, “Not anymore, I guess.”

Minji’s quiet for a few moments, trying to process the limited information Yeojoo presented her with. She’s quiet long enough for Yeojoo to place her order of vanilla tea latte with a slice of red velvet cake.

“That’s wild,” is what Minji says when she finally breaks her silence. “This feels like a dumb wattpad fanfic but it isn’t because I’ve gone through Chae Dodo’s instagram and her last thirty posts are all about you.”

Eyes widening, Yeojoo near shrieks, “What?”

“I still win though because at least three-fourths of my posts are with you and do you know how many posts I have on instagram?”

Yeojoo shakes her head.

“One thousand, one hundred and twenty-two,” Minji says proudly. “That’s right. Your girlfriend could never.”

“There isn’t even a competition!” Yeojoo laughs because only Minji would get so overly competitive over something like this.

“Believe me, there is.”

Yeojoo rolls her eyes.

“Anyway, you’ve never told me how you got together,” Minji says. “And I need all the details. I can’t believe you kept this from me for so long I’m so offended.”

So Yeojoo tells her about Dodo offering her a ride after the whole ordeal, of having lunch together, of Namjoo confronting her a few days later and Dodo being the first person Yeojoo thought of to tell. This earns a frown from Minji and Yeojoo apologizes but Minji tells her it’s fine, and that she understands before nodding at her to continue.

Then she tells her about their texts and calls, and then the first time they met up after their initial meeting. Yeojoo tells Minji about how Dodo’s funny and witty, so easy to talk to. Tells her how Dodo’s understanding, how she’d stay up at night just to help Yeojoo sleep. How she’s sweet and comforting.

How she feels like home.

“I wasn’t sure if I really liked her until Namjoo showed up one day asking if we can get back together,” Yeojoo says. “That’s when I realized it. I wasn’t sure she’d return my feelings but I took the chance anyway.”

“So you’re the one who confessed?” Minji observes, stuffing her face with the french toast she ordered. Yeojoo blushes as she remembers how that went down. God, now that she thinks about, it was so _lame._

“Yep.”

“Oh my god,” Minji says. “I can’t believe this. You’re growing up way too fast.”

Balling up a small piece of tissue, Yeojoo throws it directly to Minji’s forehead. Minji doesn’t even react.

“Shut up.”

 

-

 

“Yeojoo, I have found,” Dodo pauses and Yeojoo’s pretty sure it’s for dramatic effect. “A treasure trove.”

Looking up from her mess of review notes, Yeojoo sees Dodo furiously scrolling through her phone. She taps in varied intervals. Then she squeals and coos.

It’s kind of cute.

“What did you find?” Yeojoo asks, eyes back on her notes. The CSATs are a few months away so she really can’t afford to slack off especially since she’s aiming for Seoul University. Without a private tutor at that.

“Minji’s instagram account,” Dodo says simply. “Why didn’t you tell me Minji has literally _thousands_ of pictures of you?”

Right. Minji’s instagram account which houses more than one thousand posts, most of which have Yeojoo in them one way or another.

“I told you,” Her phone chimes from its place on the floor next to her and she can see it’s from Minji. “I don’t have social media.”

“Because you’re a grandma.”

Sticking out her tongue in a show of childish denial, Yeojoo moves to pick up her phone. There’s about more than five texts from Minji, which, in hindsight, is normal but the timing tells Yeojoo otherwise.

 

 **07/20/19, 6:14PM**  
**From: Lee Minji**

> YeoJOO
> 
> YOO YEOJOO
> 
> IM !!!!
> 
> YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS SPAMMING MY IG I CANT BREATHE
> 
> SHE JUST FOLLOWED ME WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> YEOJOO

 

“Dodo, you’re giving Minji a heart attack.”

Dodo simply hums, not even looking up from her phone. Frowning, Yeojoo stands from her position on the floor and walks to where Dodo’s lounging on her bed. Then, without warning, she plucks Dodo’s phone from her hands which earns her and indignant _Hey!_ and a frown.

She settles next to Dodo on her bed, eyes already on the phone. The picture that’s displayed on the screen right now is one from almost six months ago, taken in the dog cafe Minji’s been wanting to go to. From what she can tell Dodo’s liked, at the very least, two-hundred of Minji’s posts.

No wonder Minji’s freaking out.

“Stop liking everything,” Yeojoo says. “I still need Minji alive, you know.”

Dodo frowns harder, making grabby hands at her phone. “But I should. As your girlfriend, it’s my duty to like every single picture that has you in it.”

That makes Yeojoo’s heart flutter because, god, that’s just— She can’t even explain it, but it leaves her feeling warm and loved all the same.

Fighting to hide her smile, Yeojoo says, “I’m right here though. They’re just pictures”

“I mean, yeah, but,” Dodo looks away and even in the horrible lighting in Yeojoo’s room, she can see the warmth bloom on Dodo’s cheeks. Shyly, Dodo says, “It’s not like I was with you when most of these were taken. I want to see how you were like even before we met.”

That’s…

That’s incredibly sweet and it renders Yeojoo speechless. Her mouth hangs open, and she can feel heat pool at the apples of her cheeks. Her heart is singing a thousand melodies but all she can hear are Dodo’s words, repeating in her head like a broken record.

The moment’s only broken when Dodo snatches her phone from Yeojoo’s loose grip, a triumphant grin on her lips.

“Now let me like everything in peace.”

 

-

 

[image description: Yeojoo in a pretty baby blue dress. She’s in the middle of a bed of pink muhly, and the color of her dress creates a delicate contrast with the flowers around her. Held in her hands is a small polaroid camera and it’s raised as if she just took a picture. She’s beaming, and if you look closely, her eyes are on the person behind the camera. She's lovely.]

Liked by **leedior, leeminji_, iamsangah** and **209,736 others**

 **chaedodo** queen_love_of_my_life.mp3

_View all 1027 comments_

**leeminji_** MY FUCKING DAUGHTER

 **leedior** FINALLY????

 **chaedodofc_** im fucking crying

 **jihoney** oh

_3 HOURS AGO_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, nasty. also sorry for the totally uninspired usernames i suck at that. i'll fix the format too once i get around it. and the place described in the last photo is jamwon hangang park and it's reeeeeally pretty
> 
> and, as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
